The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a first power supply, namely a traction battery (i.e., a battery pack). The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, a second power supply, such as an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
High voltage battery assemblies are employed to power the electric machines of electrified vehicles. The battery assemblies typically include cell stacks constructed of a plurality of battery cells. One known type of cell is a cylindrical Lithium-ion battery cell, which is referred to colloquially as a “swiss roll” or a “jelly roll.” These cells feature a single, long sandwich of a positive electrode, a separator, and a negative electrode rolled into a single spool.